


Evanstan Coming Out

by LeaBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anthony ships it, Chris is nervous, Coming Out, How Do I Tag, I lOVE MY PARENTS, M/M, Sebastian outs them, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaBarnes/pseuds/LeaBarnes
Summary: They didn't plan to come out. But one question can change everything.





	Evanstan Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language,so please correct me if you find any mistakes.

"Thanks for the question.Next one?"  
"Hey,my name Ellie and my question is for Sebastian and Chris."  
"You know sometimes I think you guys hate me." Everybody bursted out into laughter.  
"Believe me,Anthony. Nobody hates you."  
"Thank you,Ellie."  
"So my question was, you probably know about this whole shipping thing that is going on between Steve and Bucky but there is also a big shipping thing going on between you two. I want to know what you think about that. And I want to know if you were even being aware of that whole shipping thing."  
"Good question,'cause I want to know that too." Again. Everybody started to laugh because of Anthony,besides Chris and Sebastian.They shared a look 'cause they didn't know what to answer. Sebastian and Chris had a secret relationship for ten months, but they told nobody about it.  
Chris began to speak. "Well,of course we're aware of the thing between Steve and Bucky. But we're also aware of that thing between Sebastian and me. I mean not that Sebastian and I have a thing. I just mean it like-"  
"What Chris is trying to say is that we totally accept that thing, like you called it, between us."  
"Sounds pretty gay to me." Anthony smiled.  
"Even if we were gay would you have a problem?!"  
"Sebastian,calm down. Of course i wouldn't get angry I-"  
"Good,because Chris and I are together."  
It was quiet and nobody dared to say anything.  
Sebastian looked at Chris who didn't seem comfortable with that situation, he seemed nervous.  
Chris stood up from his chair and wanted to leave the stage but Sebastian grabbed his hand and hold it.  
"Please,don't go."  
Chris nodded but didn't went back to his chair. Instead he sat down on Sebastians lap.  
Anthony who seemed very shocked began to smile.  
Slowly the crowd realized what just happened and began to clap.  
Chris turned his head to face Sebastian and he gave him a peck on his lips.  
Anthony stood up and screamed.

Maybe that wasn't the way they wanted to come out,but it was still perfect.


End file.
